Thanks for the Memories
by Be one with Mother Russia
Summary: Naruto sings, Hina falls even further for him. It all ends in love... sorta... oh! and revenge! mwahahahahaha! songfic! NaruHina, NejiSaku


**So I listened to this, loved it, and thought, Oh wow! this would be perfect for a one shot! =D**

**I don't own Naruto!!! (T-T) or Thanks for the Memories, by FallOut Boy.**

Naruto walked on stage. Shit. Was that the Rookie nine? Well, seven? Damn! And team Gai and the sennin! And Gaara too? Shit! What the hell?! Were they staking him?

Oh well... He carefully created shadow clones to handle the instruments, and slowly shoved Kyuubi's soul into a special 'blank' clone. No going back now...

"Ladies, gentlemen, pervs and ninja! Please welcome Konoha's own 'Roses are Black'!"

The crowd grew silent as the intro ripped out.

I'm gonna make it bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show...  
(Let the good times roll)  
(Let the good times roll)

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life,  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you, only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
(Except for)  
When you look into the past  
(Look into the past)  
One night stand...  
(One night stand, oh)

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh 

They say  
I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page-six lovers  
Get me out of my mind  
And get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away  
From getting you into the mood  
Whoa

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories;  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"!

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great;  
"He tastes like you but sweeter"!  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; (For the memories)  
"See, he tastes like you only sweeter"! 

The crowd burst into applause.

With Kyuubi singing backup, he had to admit, it sounded great. Now he just hoped no one realized who he was. Naruto took a deep calming breath.

"Calm down Kit, it was pretty good."

The audience began to scream for an encore, and Naruto finally calmed a bit.

"How about a love song?" He called. The people roared their approval.

I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Oh, Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

I don't care if Mondays black  
Tuesday, Wednesday - heart attack  
Thursday, never looking back  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday, you can hold your head  
Tuesday, Wednesday stay in bed  
Or Thursday - watch the walls instead  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Saturday, wait  
And Sunday always comes too late  
But Friday, never hesitate...

Dressed up to the eyes  
It's a wonderful surprise  
To see your shoes and your spirits rise  
Throwing out your frown  
And just smiling at the sound  
And as sleek as a sheik  
Spinning round and round  
Always take a big bite  
It's such a gorgeous sight  
To see you eat in the middle of the night  
You can never get enough  
Enough of this stuff  
It's Friday, I'm in love  
I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday, I'm in love

Monday you can fall apart  
Tuesday, Wednesday break my heart  
Thursday doesn't even start  
It's Friday I'm in love

He looked straight into Hinata's eyes as they hit the spot light right as he sang the last line. Her eyes widened, and she gasped as she realized not only who it was, but that he was looking at _her_!

He smiled at her, and she smiled back. Not a word needed to be exchanged. They both understood. The rest of the audience was silent, and stared at him, until Shikamaru began to clap. Tsuande and Jiraiya joined, and soon, everyone in the Shinobi's Way bar began to cheer. Naruto bowed and shunshined away, leaving a clone to take the applause.

He loved Hinata, and she loved him. It should be that simple. Right? But noooo! She had to be a clan heiress. And they couldn't be.

Hinata followed him out of the bar, and walked alongside him. She too understood the basic reasons why they could never be, but it didn't matter.

"Naruto..." He turned to her, only to find soft lips crash into his own.

Oh, she knew. SHe just didn't care.

................................................................................................................................................

6 months later

"Hinata... I wanna talk to you..." His girlfriend stood and followed him from the room.

After it had been reveled that Naruto was from the Namikaze clan, they had brought their relationship public.

She was curious. He had that grave 'important' look on his face that meant this was big.

"Yes love?" She asked silently. Naruto stopped in a moonlit garden and stared deep into his true loves eyes.

They were so lost in each others gazes that they failed to notice the little red light behind a tree just a few feet away.

Naruto dropped to one knee and grabbed Hinata's left hand. She gasped. "Hinata Hyuuga... I love you. Really and truly, I do. I would go through hell and back for you. To the ends of the earth, through an army of enemies, to be with you. We haven't been dating long, but even so, I feel like I've known you forever... Will you marry me?" He pulled a small box out of his pocket to show a diamond ring.

Two small foxes lay curled around each other one orange, the other purple, and between them, was a large diamond that sparkled in the moon light.

Hinata threw her arms around him "Yes! yesyesyesyes!!" She covered Naruto's face in kisses. Suddenly, a pink and brown mass fell out of the tree. Sakura and Neji quickly lept to their feet.

"Oh nice going Hyuuga! Now they know!" Sakura said as she pressed the stop button on her camera. "Me, Haruno? What about you?! You were so loud they probably knew we were there the whole time! Your big forehead must have blocked the shot!" Sakura burst into tears and ran.

Naruto hit his soon to be cousin in law on the back of the head. "You need to apologize. She loves you, you idiot, and you just said the two most taboo words in the world to her."

As he and Hinata watched, Neji ran after Sakura, catching her in the feild to the left. He spun her around an kissed her hard. Their first kiss shared in the moonlit and witnessed by their best friends.

Who would never tell a soul. Unless a certain proposal video was leaked. Hinata turned off her camera, and grinned. She turned to Naruto and they too shared a passionate kiss in the moon.

................................................................................................................................................

**So? Wadja think? Com' on! Tell me!!! please!!! =) This is my first one shot! Feel free to correct any mistakes!**


End file.
